


FullFeline

by SmileyTrashBag1



Category: Fullmetal - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neko!Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyTrashBag1/pseuds/SmileyTrashBag1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of neko Ed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FullFeline

         Roy sat at his desk in Central signing several reports from the Higher-ups.  It seemed as if the workload never ended.  Just as he was considering burning the whole stack, he heard a soft mewl come from his couch.  Smiling, he watched as the small, blonde, alchemist curled even further into a ball.  Two golden ears sat atop the boy's head, the look being completed by a fluffy tail.  Roy remembers fondly the day Edward finally confessed his feelings.  Roy also remembers the day Ed trusted him with his secret.  The boy had supposedly been a chimera since age eight, and was keeping the secret well hidden from the Higher-ups.  At that moment though his ears and tail were out where the whole world could see them.  Ed yawned and opened his eyes.

         "Who're you staring at, Colonel Bastard," Ed said, still  clearly asleep.

         "Just admiring the angel that fell on my couch," Roy replied, smirking.

         Ed glared at Roy and streched his arms above his head.  "How many times am I going to have to tell you this, no sappy shit."

        Roy chuckled and stood up.  He made his way around the desk, and stood before the blonde.  He laid his hand gently on Ed's cheek.  He tipped Ed's head back and kissed him softly.  Ed's quiet hum turned into a soft purr, as Roy scratched behind his cat ears.

        Breaking the kiss, Roy murmured softly to Ed, "I love you."

        And in traditional Edward fashion, he replied "I love you too, Colonel Bastard."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and I'm welcome to criticism. Please let me know what you think. Sorry if the characters seem too ooc, it's been awhile since I watched the show. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of it's characters.


End file.
